What I'm Thinking
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: *FINISHED...AT LAST!* The new “freak-of-the-week” is here, with the power to make people say what they are thinking. And she choices our favorite pairing… of course, Chlexyness will come of this, duh!
1. I

Title: What I'm Thinking  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The new "freak-of-the-week" is here, with the power to make people say what they are thinking. And she choices our favorite pairing. of course, Chlexyness will come of this, duh!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't OWN SmallVille, I only write down things I think about. Come on, people! If I owned the show, Chloe and Lex would TOTALLY be together!  
  
Author's Note: I'm back! Hey guys and gals. I figured it was about time for another Chlex fic. I've been working on other things so much I thought I go for a change. but it's still Chlex, so it's not that big of a change. Enjoy and as always reviews are GREAT!  
  
~~~  
  
Annie Jackson sat in the Talon, sipping her coffee. She was short with brown hair and green eyes. She was watching her classmates talking and laughing. She shook her head. Most of them were so fake and they knew it as well as everyone else. She looked over at the jocks. She knew their secrets, even if others didn't.  
  
Wouldn't it be easier if everyone just said what they were thinking? She had always thought so, and she had the power to make it happen. in small doses, anyway. Years ago, when the meteors had hit, she had found she had the power to make people say what they were thinking. as well as being able to tell when they were saying something they didn't feel.  
  
She happened to look over at a table were four people sat. One of them was Lana Lang, who was in math class with her. The other was Clark Kent. everyone knew Clark. The other two were totally unknown to her. though she had seen them around school. A girl with bouncy blond hair and. was that a Ross kid? He sure looked the part if he wasn't.  
  
She looked between the four. Thy seemed to be being totally honest with each other. Then, the door opened and Lex Luthor walked in. Annie smiled. Luthor was her favorite person to watch talk to people. It surprised her sometimes how truthful he was with Clark. but there was always something he was hiding. Now he was walking over to Clark's table.  
  
She watched him talk with the Clark for a bit, and then turned as the blond began to talk, too. That's when she first felt it. There was a very strong since that they weren't saying what they wanted to at the moment. She smiled. "Ah, young love." She thought, smiling. She'd just have to do something about this.  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe sipped her coffee. "I still need an interview." She told Lex mater-of- factly. "When are you going to keep your promise?"  
  
"When I'm not worrying about work, Chloe." He said, grabbing her coffee and sipping it. Chloe rolled her eyes, and the rest of her table smirked a little. They always played this game with their coffee. When one of them had some, the other would try and steal all they could of it.  
  
"Then I guess I'll need to wait till the end of the world, huh?" She stole the coffee back from him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Lex looked at his watch. "Well, I need to get going." He grabbed Chloe's coffee again. "I'll see you around." With that he left.  
  
"You owe me a cup of coffee!" She called after him. He waved and left. Chloe shook her head.  
  
As Lex walked over to his car, someone bummed into him. "Oh, sorry." Came a soft voice as a hand was placed on his shoulder for balance. He looked and saw a girl walking into the talon. He shrugged and got into his car.  
  
His cell phone rang. "Luthor." He said, starting his car.  
  
"Lex, it's your father." Came a voice. Lex shivered.  
  
"What do you want you pain in the ass?" Lex put a hand over his mouth. Had he just said that?! Crap! What in the hell was going on?  
  
"Aren't we in a bad mood." Came Lionel's shocked voice.  
  
"Only because you called." Lex hit his head. "I have to go." He hung up quickly before he had the changes to say something more. "What is wrong with me?"  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe laughed with her friends and sipped her knew cup of coffee. Pete was tell his favorite joke about his time at summer camp. most people would have found it old if they had heard it told it so many times. But the thing about Pete's story was that it changed ever so slightly each time he told it.  
  
"Hey, Lana." Came a voice. They all turned to a girl with brown hair standing there.  
  
"Oh, hi, Annie." Lana said, smiling. "Have you met Clark, Pete, and Chloe?"  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said to all of them. They smiled and said hello. "I was wondering what the math homework was for us this week." She told Lana.  
  
"We don't have any. our teacher was sick, remember?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. Well, sorry to bother you." She tripped and had to place her hand on Chloe's shoulder to keep from falling face first. "Thanks." She said to Chloe and then walked away.  
  
"Well she seemed nice." Pete said. "So anyway, there I was standing on the volcano and."  
  
"So it's a volcano now, is it?" Chloe asked before she could stop herself. "I thought all you did was jump in the lake and grab your shoe." Chloe placed a hand over her mouth. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Are you ok, Chloe?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, Clark, I'm dying a horrible death. She snapped. She gasped. Had she really said that? "I have to go." She said, running out of the Talon. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: OK, so, there's your first chapter. What do you all think? Review please! 


	2. II

Author's note: Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you people so much, I could scream. Reviews are always my favorite part of writing these things. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe sat in the Torch office, typing away at the keyboard. She sighed and looked over her article. It wasn't her best work, though. There was a knock on the door to the Torch and she turned to see Clark standing there. "Hey, Clark." She said, yawning. "Come to make sure I haven't had anyone after me?" She closed her eyes and cursed herself. She had been doing that kind of thing for the past two days!  
  
"No, I just anted to see if you were ok." Clark said. "You've been acting weird for a long time."  
  
"Two days, Clark. That's not a real long time."  
  
"See, that's what I mean. Since when do you star acting that way?"  
  
She shrugged since two days ago, I suppose. but I kind of like it. Kind of like I like-" She put her hands over her mouth before she had a chance to finish what she was saying. "Clark, I really do not want to talk right now." She muttered as she logged off her computer.  
  
"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Bye, Kent." With this she left. She got in her car and just sat there for a long moment. Her life was total crap at the moment. She didn't know why, but suddenly she was saying whatever she thought. which was not good with some of the thoughts that floated around in her head.  
  
It was bad enough with Clark acting so.superhero-ish, but what if she happen to come by someone like. Lex Luthor. She moaned and ran a hand threw her hair. If Lex knew some of the things she thought about him he would never stop laughing.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and pictured herself and Lex in his office. Lex was naked and sweaty and she was under him as he thrust inside her. She moaned again, this time in pleasure and the idea of Lex inside her. It was enough to make a girl go crazy. She could almost hear him rasping out her name and she found her self muttering his name under her breath.  
  
She shook her head and pulled herself back to earth and out of the gutter. (A/N: I thought I'd add the gutter comment for all of us gutter minds. We TRUTHSEEKERS are so like that, huh?) She started the car and drove towered home.  
  
~~~  
  
Lex sat in his study with his laptop. He was staring out the window, his mind else were. Things had been crazy for the last two days. He had somehow been able to tall almost all his staff and his father what he really thought about them. It had gotten so bad that he had sent his entire staff home till things got worked out.  
  
He had avoided the group of teens, i.e., Clark, Lana, Pete, and above all, Chloe. He looked over at his laptop's screen and moaned. He was supposed to be working on a Lex Corp. report. But he had indeed up writing Chloe's name over and over again.  
  
It was no wonder he was avoiding her. If he went on saying what he thought, he could never talk to the bond again. He had to many X-rated thoughts he had about her. like the one that was now coming into his brain.  
  
He pictured him and Chloe on a table in the Talon. He could see the looks on Clark and Lana's faces. He could see Chloe, naked, laughing as he placed kissed on her shoulder. Now he was hard, almost to the point were he couldn't stand it anymore. He could here Chloe screaming his name as he entered her and made hard, fast thrusts again and again.  
  
Lex pulled himself back to the real world when he remembered the large age difference in age. As if he didn't have enough of a bad rep, he could add dating an under aged girl to the list! But, crap, she was so hot, how could he not think of her like that?  
  
"Pull yourself together, Luthor!" He hissed to himself. He got up and walked to the kitchen and looked around to coffee. any coffee.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he had gone threw the whole kitchen and had found no coffee of any kind! "What the shit?" He muttered to himself. "I thought we had ton of it last week. oh yeah, I drank it all." He groaned and thought of all the options. He could go without coffee for a bit. he could also jump off the roof, that didn't mean he would enjoy it at all. THE TALON! He owned it, he could get as much coffee as he wanted there. but Chloe might me there. It was a chance he was willing to take!  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe looked in the window of the Talon. Coffee had sent her out of hiding, and since she knew that Lana wasn't work that day, she thought she'd take a risk. Luckily no one that would talk to her was there. So she slipped in and ordered her coffee.  
  
About ten minutes later, and one and half double shots later, Chloe was very happy she had taken the risk. until Lex Luthor walked in. She gulped and ducked her head. "Please don't see me, please do see me." She whispered.  
  
A few moments pass, and she looked up. Lex was ordering coffee, meaning he hadn't seen her! If he had, he would have just walked over and stolen hers. Let out a breath and sipped her coffee. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Lex glance at her and then hurry towered the farthest table from her.  
  
"That's weird." She thought he would have come over if he had seen her. not that she was complaining, mind you. She was just. used to it.  
  
Before she could really think on what she was doing, she took her coffee and walked over towered Lex table. She sat down in front of him. "Hey, Lex." She said, starting to feel sick.  
  
"Hello, Chloe." He said, sipping his coffee, he as avoiding her eyes. "How are you?"  
  
"Horrible." She said before she could stop herself. "Life sucks."  
  
"Something with the annoying farm boy again?" He closed his eyes and cursed himself for that little comment. Chloe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you and Clark liked each other. Heck, I thought you two were sleeping together." She shivered. Why had she said that? Lex almost spit out his coffee as he stared at her.  
  
"What?! No way! I'm not sleeping with that kid, I'd much rather be sleeping with-" He whispered the last part and felt his face flush a little. Why him? Why did the bad things always happen to him?  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Beg pardon?"  
  
"Who would you rather be sleeping with? Lana, I'll bet. Every guy has a crush on that stupid bitch.. I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Yes you did." Lex said, smiling. "And for the record, I know how you feel. Clark is kind of stupid for not going for the best girl who happens to be right in front of him."  
  
"Who would that be? Me? Yeah right, Clark wouldn't go out with me if I was the last girl on earth. I'm like his little sister."  
  
"If he was smart he'd see you like I do." Lex winced. He didn't say that. HE DIDN'T SAY THAT!  
  
"And how do you see me, Alexander? Like a stupid reporter who you could never like because she's no Lana or Victoria?" Chloe wanted to be anywhere but there. Why, oh why, had she come over?  
  
"You're wrong." He said. "I do like you."  
  
"Yeah, right. I believe tha-hmmp." She was cut off by Lex grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss. She let her eyes flutter close and she gave in to the feel of his lips. She moaned softly as his hands ran threw her hair.  
  
They pulled apart for air and gazed at each other. Then, at the same time, the both understood what had just happened. "I got to go." They said together. The both stood up and Chloe made it to the doors first she ran to the back alley and took deep breaths and placed her fingers to her lips.  
  
"What was that??"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: More to come. 


	3. III

Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. So you know, this fic is going to be kind of short. I mean, there's only so much one can work with on this plot.though it might not seem like it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!  
  
~~~  
  
Lex stood in front of his window, looking out at the garden. His head hurt. He had gone without coffee for the last day and a half.when had and Chloe had kissed. It wasn't like he hadn't like the kiss. Hell, it was the best kiss he had ever had. But what was he going to do now? And how was he going to fix this blasted telling the truth thing?  
  
Clark had called the night before and Lex had gotten off the phone as soon as he could. He couldn't talk to Clark, he would end up telling him what had happened. Damn whatever did this to him! If only there was a way to fix it?  
  
He sighed and walked over to his laptop and logged on. He found he had an e- mail by someone called coffee_girl_157. He opened it up and found it was Chloe!  
  
~~  
  
Dear Lex, We need to talk about whatever happened, and we need to do it soon. But don't call me or anything like that. Just e-mail me. I can't explain why, but I have a damn good reason, so leave it alone. -Chloe.  
  
~~  
  
He smiled. E-mailing was good. No talking or telling the truth or anything. Yes, e-mail was nice. He hit reply and began to write.  
  
~~  
  
Dearest Chloe,  
  
~~  
  
.**Dearest? What the Hell, Luthor?** Lex thought shaking his head as he deleted the EST.  
  
~~  
  
Dear Chloe, You're right. We do need to talk. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn't want to. I hope this doesn't mean you didn't enjoy the kiss, I know I did. (You're quite the kisser, Miss Sullivan.) There is something else you should know..  
  
~~  
  
Lex glanced over the letter thus far. Should he tell her about what was going on with him? He knew he could trust her. **Ah, what the hell?** Lex thought as he went on..  
  
~~  
  
"Something has happened to me. I'm not sure what it is for sure, but for some reason I can not lie. Nor can I keep from telling people what I'm thinking." Chloe's eyes widened as she read the e-mail from Lex to herself. **So it's happening to him to.** she thought. "I need help, Chloe. I think it's something with the meteor rocks or some such thing.everything else in this town is. If you find anything out, please tell me. -Lex."  
  
Chloe sighed. Ok, so now at least she knew it wasn't just herself it was happening to. That was a nice thought, right? Now if only she knew how to fix this blasted thing.  
  
There was a soft knocking on the door and Chloe turned to see Annie walking in. "Hey, Chloe, what's up?" She asked walking over.  
  
"The sky along with many other things. Boy what a stupid question that is!" Chloe moaned running a hand threw her hair. Annie laughed.  
  
"Yeah it kind of is, isn't it?" She looked over at her computer screen and smiled. "You've been getting e-mail's from Lex Luthor?"  
  
Chloe quickly moved to cover Annie's view of the e-mail. Annie laughed.  
  
"I'm not trying to read the whole thing." She said, sitting down across from Chloe. "I just want to know if he's told you anything cool."  
  
"Cool? No! Why would it be cool? Just because he has the same problem I do with having to say everything you think doesn't mean it's cool." Chloe covered her mouth. "Crap! You weren't supposed to here that, damn it!"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Annie said, smirking. "I already knew about it."  
  
Chloe's mouth hung open. "What. what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I was the one who did this to you and Lex, Chloe. And I did it so you would final tell him that you love him."  
  
Chloe couldn't speak. Her head was swimming. so was the room, for that matter. She moaned and blacked out.  
  
A/N: reviews PLEASE!!! 


	4. IV

A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO glade you all like this story. I've had SO much fun writing it! I really love the reviews I get! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
~~  
  
"Chloe?" Chloe, wake up." Someone was calling her name. Slowly she opened her eyes. She could see someone standing over her. Her vision cleared and she found Annie standing over her, a worried look across her face. For a moment Chloe forgot what had happened, and then it all came rushing back. She jumped to her feet and stared at Annie.  
  
"How did you do this to us?" Chloe gasped. "How? Why?"  
  
"It's just like all your meteor theory." Annie said. "Someone effected by the rocks changes, right? This is my side effect. I can make people say what they are thinking."  
  
"But why me?! Why Lex?!"  
  
"Because you two need one another! You love each other, Chloe, you are both just to shy to say anything. I fixed that." Annie sighed. "Don't you see? I had to do it! You needed him, and he needs you! Go to him!"  
  
"I don't understand all of this. Are you sure he loves me?"  
  
"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" Annie was getting rather tiered of trying to explain all of this. "Look, there is only one way to make this whole thing stop, and that's by you telling him you love him!"  
  
"Wait, I just need to tell Lex I love him, and I wont have to say what I'm thinking anymore?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Chloe sighed. She looked at her watch. "Alright, I'll do it!" She ran out of the door, then came back and smiled at Annie. "I know I'll thank you for this one day."  
  
Annie laughed to herself as she saw Chloe run off.  
  
***  
  
Lex was sitting in his office, bored and thinking about what Chloe was going to say. He felt kind of stupid at the moment. Maybe that e-mail wasn't one of his better ideas. She was probably laughing her head off the moment she read it.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Lex stood, annoyed, he hoped that who ever this was wanted to die soon, because that was what was going to happen to the stupid person to some when he was in that kind of mood. He opened it and saw Chloe, standing there, smiling.  
  
"Chloe?" Lex asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She only shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lex.." She pulled him into a sweet kiss.  
  
***  
  
Lex shot up in bed as the doorbell rang. He moaned. A dream.. damn! He got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he had to pinch himself to make sure this was not another dream. "Chloe." He said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Lex." Chloe looked at her feet. "Umm. crap, I don't know how the hell I'm going to tell you this.. can I come? Please say I can come in because if you say I can't I'll-"  
  
"You are welcome in my home any time you wish, Chloe." Lex said, moving to let you come in.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lex led her to the other room were they sat down. Chloe took a deep breath. "Ok, here goes. I was working at the Torch office and Annie came up to me and said that she was the one who made this whole "say whatever we are thinking" thing happen to us and that there was only one way to make it stop and I love you." She said the last part before she even realized it. She put her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes.  
  
Lex's eyes were wide. He could here Chloe muttering curses from behind her hands. Suddenly he smiled softly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you mean that?" He said, softly.  
  
Chloe moved her hands away and looked him in the eye. "Yes. But that's really not how I wanted it to come out."  
  
"Well. I love you, too."  
  
". You do?"  
  
"Of course! What's not to love?" Suddenly, they both left like they had been changed. "Hey. I didn't say what I was thinking."  
  
"The "gift" is lifted, then.. what were you thinking?"  
  
"Only that I should have done that a lot sooner."  
  
"I agree." She smiled and put her arms around him. "Now kiss me, if you please."  
  
"I do please." He said drawing her into a deep kiss. After they pulled away Chloe smiled and said:  
  
"Annie's right, I do owe her for all this."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N hey guys, sorry it took me so long. Please review! 


End file.
